Mejackmac
History Pre-Nyanian Times: mejackmac was invited to the server by awesome_ketchup on the 22nd of November of 2019. He was accepted and first joined on the 24th of November of 2019. He quickly took some food from a random farm, replanted the seeds, and ran off to the northern world border, before creating a small home east of Redanian territory. He lived in the unclaimed area for about one or two days before founding Nyania, with his small settlement as the capital. Nyania Shortly after the founding of Nyania, it allied with Vailan, Redania, and Skjolduvay, forming the Northern Alliance. Later, Ilyria, Kovska, and Hightower would be added to the alliance, with Ilyria being later integrated into Vailan. Nyania lasted until Monday, January 13th of 2020 after the capital was captured by Fiannian forces and Nyania forced to cease existance. mejackmac disbanded Nyania and founded Watergate. Him, DragonTek21, jpbeecher, and eschatonphobia joined Watergate, while frayman, BreadIsLoaf, and darkslasher fled to join Yugoslavia after being evicted from the land by Fianna. Watergate mejackmac founded the highly controversial nation of Watergate on January 13th, 2020. It was thought of to be a new Nyania. mejackmac explained that it was not in fact Nyania, and had no ties to Nyania. On January 18th, Watergate was raided by Fianna, killing DragonTek21. This caused DragonTek21 to attempt to expel mejackmac from Watergate. mejackmac deleted the vote, causing MTJNC, MiksaSerbia, and jpbeecher to lure mejackmac into an underground prison in MTJNC's basement, located in Rhett. mejackmac escaped from the cell via chorus fruit and promptly announced that he had left Watergate. Orange & Company After escaping the cell, mejackmac formed Orange & Company, a sovereign corporation which sold cocaine, made recycling centers, and more. An embargo was placed on Orange & Company by Fianna, Goomlandia, Montrose, and Publix, forcing mejackmac to turn Orange & Company into a regular corporation. After this, mejackmac applied to join The Free Men. The Free Men After being forced out of Watergate and having a global trade embargo placed on Orange & Company, mejackmac applied with MedimaNN to join The Free Men. mejackmac was accepted into The Free Men on Thursday, January 23rd, 2020. mejackmac currently remains with The Free Men, with no current intention on leaving. Lists Allys This is a list of people that mejackmac considers to be "Kool Kids" due to their support of him or his country at one point in the past. * MiksaSerbia - Helped out Nyania during its early - middle days, providing random resources and being an overall great person. Contributions mainly occurred while Miksa lived Ilyria, and became less after he joined Vailan. * MedimaNN - Shares many political opinions with mejackmac and allowed him to join The Free Men after being expelled from Watergate. Also reviewed the Nyanian defenses before the war. * keyguyperson - Gave Nyania sets of fully enchanted armor during its final days. * Erjan101 - Helped Nyania during its early days by trading with mejackmac to get beetroots and beetroot seeds in exchange for wheat, which was essential to mejackmac so that he had food. Erjan was also crucial in the founding of the Northern Alliance initially between Redania, Nyania, and Vailan. * MTJNC - Extra Tight Pants Enemies This is a list of people that mejackmac absolutely despises due to their attacks on Nyania or their general public show of hate for mejackmac. Also includes general, not as hated but still hated poopsters. * fbia34 - Organized the crusade on Nyania and convinced frayman into betraying Nyania for a refugee spot in Yugoslavia. Was one of the five thorns that killed Nyania. * FlyingGMM - Burned Gateway City to the ground during the Gateway massacre, destroying the most Nyanian buildings out of any raider. Was one of the five thorns that killed Nyania. * frayman - Betrayed Nyania by letting the Fennians kill him repeatedly, depleting Nyania's faction power and allowing Fianna to claim over Gateway City. He also leaked all of the Nyanian defense secrets to fbia34 in exchange for a refugee spot in Yugoslavia. Was one of the five thorns that killed Nyania. * Doctor_Hound - The main attacker during the Gateway Massacre. Killed frayman repeatedly to drain Nyania's faction power and claimed over the city. Lava trapped mejackmac after he logged out and demanded a large sum of compensation. Was one of the five thorns that killed Nyania. * mr_gidyup - High King of Fianna during the Gateway Massacre. Was one of the five thorns that killed Nyania. * DragonTek21 - General poopster, almost caused a civil war in Nyania. Also started the motive to kick mejackmac from Watergate. * FluffyPieDog - Banned player who, instead of joining Nyania, created FunkyLand, went inactive, and got banned for trying to get MedimaNN to alt. Category:Players